


Teaching a Lesson

by exclamation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, One-Shot, Threats of torture, not nearly as angsty as the description makes it sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation
Summary: One-shot. Stiles goes to find something at the loft and instead finds Peter threatening to torture someone. Peter might not be able to solve every problem with torture, but it does solve a lot of them.





	Teaching a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't put in any warnings for violence because none really happens. There are threats of torture but no actual torture. 
> 
> I have no idea where this thing came from. I was just struck by the idea and went with it.

Stiles could hear Peter's voice as he walked up to the loft. He was talking in that low but polite, almost cheerful, tone that usually meant someone was about to be in a great deal of pain.

"You might want to rethink that statement," Peter was saying, "unless you wish me to demonstrate its anatomical inadvisability on you."

Stiles would put money on the guess that whoever Peter was talking to had just told him to stick something up his ass. Stiles let himself into the loft and looked over to where Peter was looming over a frightened looking man who had been chained to one of the loft's support pillars. Stiles didn't pay much attention to the guy's face because it was a lot harder to ignore if he looked at how terrified the man might be. Peter had laid down plastic sheeting under the man, but it was even odds as to whether that was just an intimidation tactic or if Peter really did plan on spilling blood. Peter was currently playing with a knife a few inches in front of the man's face.

"Hey, Peter," Stiles said.

"Stiles." Peter didn't glance round.He continued to his victim, "Are you going to answer my question or shall we see which of your digits you're the least... attached to?"

"Was that a pun?" Stiles asked. "Seriously? What are you trying to do? Torture the guy?"

"Stiles, can't you see I'm a little busy here?" Peter gave him a polite smile. Stiles shrugged and walked over to the couch area where he'd been doing his homework the previous evening. He poked around under the cushions and peered under the table, trying to find his chemistry text book. It had his completed worksheet tucked inside it and he knew that if he didn't hand it in then Harris would make his life hell for the next lesson and probably stick him in detention for a month.

"Peter," Stiles said, "have you seen my chemistry text book?"

"Why would I care about your text book?"

"Because it's got my completed homework in it and if I don't hand that in on time you will get to hear me complaining about the unfairness of my asshole chemistry teacher until the end of graduation."

"I already hear you complaining about your chemistry teacher," Peter said. The torture victim made a noise that might have been an attempt to speak, but Peter cut him off with a slap that sent the sharp impact noise reverberating around the loft.

"So you know what you want to avoid," Stiles said. He peered under the couch for the third time. "It's got to be around here somewhere."

"Would it be simpler if I just tortured your chemistry teacher into giving you good grades?"

Stiles considered the offer seriously. "I don't want special treatment. I just want fairness. I want him to mark me in line with everyone else and stop marking me down for imagined slights and picking on me in front of the whole class and giving disproportional punishments and generally being an asshole to me." As an afterthought he added, "And Scott, I guess," even though Scott didn't really get the brunt of Harris's assholeness.

"That seems perfectly reasonable to me," said Peter. "What do you think, Mr Harris?"

Stiles spun towards Peter, finally taking a good look at the person who was chained to the pillar. It was Mr Harris, the chemistry teacher Stiles had just been complaining about. Harris sputtered something about arrest and assault and lawyers.

"Damn it, Peter! You've got to stop kidnapping my teachers!"

"Your English teacher was trying to enchant Derek."

"Yeah, but Harris isn't a supernatural threat. He's just a dick." Stiles had been ignoring the potential torture going on under the assumption that Peter was hurting someone who was a genuine threat to the pack, but it was a different matter when he was torturing someone for giving Stiles bad grades and unfair detentions. "I'm serious, Peter. Let him go."

Peter paused for a moment, considering, before he said, "Very well," and reached out to unfasten the locks on the chains. "I think the teacher has learned his lesson."

The moment Harris was free, he ran out of the loft, still muttering about cops and arrests.

"What are you going to do if he calls the cops?" Stiles asked.

"I have evidence that he gave information on fire accelerants to Kate Argent prior to the fire. If he calls the police, I may be forced to reveal everything I know. Besides, the officer on dispatch duty tonight is a fairly recent graduate of Beacon Hills High School and he had Mr Harris for chemistry too."

Of course Peter would have considered all the angles. He was Peter. And he probably didn't care much about being arrested because it was not like any prison built for humans could hold a werewolf. Stiles gave up trying to argue the merits of not being arrested.

Instead, Stiles said, "You can't solve every problem with torture."

"Maybe not every problem, but you'd be surprised at the number torture will solve."


End file.
